The Prophecy
by Lilith8
Summary: I replaced the first chapter with one that I like better, it's differnt. Lilith, an elf raised by Hobbits also went with Bilbo on his adventers, and along the way made some good friends, who would be more then willing to help the fellowship.Pleasedonbemad
1. The Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR's but I own my original characters. I also read this one fic where an elf is raised by the Hobbits so it is kind of like that. I hope no one minds because I'm impatient and couldn't wait so here is my story. Author's Note: If in Middle-Earth they didn't have shirts that look like halter tops. Well now they do. And please don't flame me, this is my first LOTR's fanfic. Thank ya much!((( P.S.: Sorry about any missed spelled words. P.P.S.: Some great new ideas came to me so I replaced the origanl first chapter with this one. Lilith went with Bilbo on his adventures, so she knows how to fight. On the adventures she meet Boromir, Arwen, and Gimli in their respected homes, and became great friends with them. Ok? Cool. So here is the real first chapter.  
  
  
  
The Prophecy  
  
Chapter 1: The Visit  
  
  
  
The visit to the hobbits home was relaxing, as it was welcoming to the elf maiden. But that did nothing for her fear.  
  
"Please, Marian. Take care of my little Nerissa. For I know of things to come if she is to stay with the elves. A great evil will come after her if she is not hidden. If you wish, you may tell her of her real identity as Nerissa Riverwind, but do not let any other hobbit know other than that of the Baggens'." Said the Lady in white, " I shall miss my daughter greatly."  
  
"Do not worry your self of such, dear friend. She shall be well taken care of. We will call her: Lilith Baggens, if we may." Marien calmed the Lady elf.  
  
"It is a wonderful name. Good-bye, my daughter. We shall meet again." With that said the Lady kissed the babe on the forehead, and bid-farewell to her friends, for this would be the last time she would see them, for they would die soon.  
  
~~~~ 1000 years later ~~~~~  
  
"Tis' not fair Lilith, you know how I hate heights." Said Frodo to his sister in the top of the tree.  
  
"Well than," popped a head of sandy blonde hair out from the branches said as she scared Frodo off the ground and into her arms, as she pulled him up into the tree. "What better way to get of that fear than face it?"  
  
"You scared me! Again!" accused Frodo to his sister's face.  
  
"Oh, dear brother of mine tis' the perfect hiding place from all hobbits. Specially, Sam." Said Lilith; her eyes sparkling like stars with mischief.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shhhh, someone is coming." She said as Sam came into their view.  
  
"Mr. Frodo? Lilith? Oh, fine be that way. I give up." Sam humped as he sat on the ground, none to gently. Then he heard two giggles that he knew of all to well. He looked behind him, and side to side in frustration. "How do you find such hiding places that no one can find you?"  
  
"Easy Sam," said Lilith as she and Frodo jumped down the tree. "We are in the trees." Sam chuckled at that.  
  
"I can't wait until Gandalf gets here. To hear his tails of the outside world." Frodo sighed in wistful thought of going out of The Shire, wishing for adventure to stumble his way.  
  
"Yes, I know! I specially want to hear how Boromir, Gimli, and Arwen are! Oh, I wish I could see them again."  
  
"Nerissa, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you had given up hope of seeing them again." Said a voice behind them that led to the road, which they all knew as Gandalf. They all smiled to each other. They turned to face him as Frodo Stepped in front of them.  
  
"You're late." He stated, with a solemn expression on his face.  
  
Gandalf matched his look, "A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggens. He arrives when he means." They both fought to keep a smile from their faces'.  
  
Frodo and Lilith jumped and hugged Gandalf at the same time. "'Tis good to see you again, Gandalf." Lilith claimed while hugging her friend that she has known all her thousand years. Sam said his greetings to Gandalf and told them he would see them at Bilbo's party.  
  
"Ah, yes. How is the old Hobbit?" asked Gandalf to the elf, and Hobbit. He looked at Lilith's features. 'She hasn't changed. Still the beautiful elf she's always been. With the mischief still in her eyes.' Lilith wore her usual clothing, a shirt that had thick straps and came together in the back, and supported her breasts (a sports bra) in a pink color, that accented her sun kissed skin, and lose fitting leggings in dark blue.  
  
"He has the whole place in an uproar." Said Frodo.  
  
"Half The Shire's been invited!" exclaimed the fairest of them all.  
  
"Oh, well that should please him." Said Gandalf.  
  
"He even has Lilith to sing." Said Frodo with a mocking smile on his face. "So she has to stay the whole time."  
  
"I already feel the ache in my poor ears." Lilith pouted her rosy, pink lips.  
  
"He's up to something." Frodo accused, while Lilith nodded her head in agreement. They look at Gandalf who had an innocent look upon his face.  
  
"Oh, really?" The old wizard said.  
  
"Fine, keep your secrets." Lilith and Frodo said in unison.  
  
"We must go now, Gandalf. 'Tis good to see you back." Said Frodo as he made a noisy jump out of the wagon.  
  
"Yes, 'tis good to have you back, dear Gandalf." Said Lilith as she kissed his cheek, and her elfish skills came to her, for she made no sound when she jumped out of the wagon. Gandalf smiled and said something, but Lilith heard him.  
  
"'Tis good to be back, Nerissa. 'Tis good to be back."  
  
@@@ Later that Night @@@  
  
As Bilbo finished his speech he disappeared, and Lilith saw Gandalf go as well.  
  
"Lily where did he go?" asked her brother in concern.  
  
"Frodo, I think, he's leaving." She said in a whisper.  
  
*** Later that night @ Bag Ends ***  
  
Frodo and Lily had just walked into the open door of their home that their uncle had shared with them. Frodo saw the ring and picked it up and held it in the palm of his hand as if it held no power what so ever. They begun to speak to Gandalf and had received no answer. Lilith and Frodo walked over to him; Lilith placed her hand upon his shoulder, as he looked upon them.  
  
"Bilbo's ring." He said looking at Frodo, and had a small, sad smile on his lips.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Love it? Despise it? Please R&R! Thanks!(((  
  
Fantasy 


	2. The Ring

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR's but I own my original characters. I also read this one fic where an elf is raised by the Hobbits so it is kind of like that. I hope no one minds because I'm impatient and couldn't wait so here is my story.  
  
Author's Note: If in Middle-Earth they didn't have shirts that look like halter-tops. Well now they do. And please don't flame me, this is my first LOTR's fanfic. Thank ya much!(((  
  
P.S.: Sorry about any missed spelled words.  
  
P.P.S.: Some great new ideas came to me so I replaced the origanl first chapter with this one. Lilith went with Bilbo on his adventures, so she knows how to fight. On the adventures she meet Boromir, Arwen, and Gimli in their respected homes, and became great friends with them. Ok? Cool.  
  
  
  
The Prophecy  
  
Chapter 2: The Ring  
  
  
  
"Bilbo's ring." He said looking at Frodo, and had a small, sad smile on his lips. He got up and put the envelope in Frodo's direction, indicating him to put the ring inside, as he spoke, "Bilbo left everything to you, Frodo, as well as Bag End. Nerissa, he left you the forest." He informed them of Bilbo's wish.  
  
"I was right then, he did leave." Lilith said sadly.  
  
"Yes, he went to stay with his dear friend, Lord Elrond of Rivendell. He shall not return." Gandalf stated while gathering his things to leave, "And, I am sad to say that I must leave."  
  
"But, why?" Frodo spoke this time. "You've only just gotten' here. Why must you leave us like this?"  
  
"I must find answers, to questions that cannot be answered here. I will be back in five days time. You both must keep the ring secret and safe." Gandalf answered as he hugged them both, and left.  
  
"'Bye than, dear Gandalf." Lilith whispered. Frodo and Lilith looked at each other.  
  
#### 5 days Later ####  
  
Lilith and Frodo parted with Sam walking into their home. Lilith stopped inside the door sensing someone inside. Gandalf then came out from the shadows, whispering, "Is it secret? Is it safe?" Frodo ran to where they had hid it in the map chest.  
  
"Here it is," He said lifting it up to Gandalf, as he took it from Frodo. He threw it into the fire.  
  
"Gandalf, what are you doing?" Asked Lilith in horror. He just looked for the ring to appear from the burnt parchment. He took the ring in the tongs, and lifted it towards Frodo,  
  
"Hold out you're hand, Frodo. It shall not burn you." Frodo held out his hand, and excepted the ring. "What do you see? Do you see anything?" Gandalf asked while turning around, so neither Lilith or Frodo would see the fear in his eyes.  
  
"Nay, I see nothing." Gandalf sighed in relief, " wait," Gandalf inhaled. "There are markings, elfish. I con't read it." Gandalf closed is eyes in horror.  
  
"Little can. It is the tongue of Mordor." He started, " In common it says: One ring to rule them all. One ring to find them. One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them."  
  
"But that is only legend." Lilith finally spoke up. "'Tis con't be true!" She claimed in fear. Gandalf shook his head,  
  
"I'm afraid it is." They all went into the dinning room; Lilith started to serve tea. "This is the one ring."  
  
Half hour later   
  
Frodo and Lilith were ready to go start their Quest. Lilith had her bow and quiver she had received as a gift from the Mirkwood Elves (No she doesn't know Legolas), her two elf daggers or swords (see Arwens sword thing) on each hip, her methriel (hope that's how you spell it) that she had received from the dwarves that had an elven spell on it, that became one with her skin, and covered her whole body (I know far fetched, but please fallow along). You know all what Frodo had. "You both must go to The Prancing Pony, in Bree." Gandalf started, he looked at Lilith, she hadn't moved, and she was looking out the window. "What is it?" Lilith looked at him,  
  
"There's something out there." She stated when there was a noise outside.  
  
"Get down, Frodo." Commanded Gandalf, he got his staff while Lily got her bow ready. Gandalf stabbed at the bushes.  
  
"Ouch!" Yelled a voice in the shrubs.  
  
$$$ A day later $$$  
  
"Keep up, Samwise!" Yelled Gandalf to the staggering Hobbit behind them. Lilith keeping up effortlessly, with Frodo at her side. Gandalf stopped at the place where they would part. "Is it safe, Frodo?" Frodo made sure it was in his pocket, "Never put it on. Nerissa, never let him out of you're sight. You are his protector." He looked at the young elf.  
  
"Of course, Gandalf. I would never let harm come to my brother if I could help it." Gandalf smiled at that. They all hugged, and bare each other a well, and safe journey.  
  
"We shall meet each other again at The Prancing Pony?" asked Frodo, more then stated it. He wanted to make sure he would see his friend again. Gandalf smiled, and nodded.  
  
"We shall." And with that, they parted.  
  
~~~~ A while Later ~~~~  
  
Four Hobbits crashed to the ground, while the she-elf hung on a tree branch laughing at the site & noise the Hobbits made. Lilith let go of her branch and fell to ground, the hobbits getting up making their way to the mushrooms, except one. Frodo. Lilith, knowing why he froze looking down the road, picked up both bags and climbed into a tree. A moment later the hobbits were hiding from the Black Rider. Mary threw a dead branch to the side of their hiding spot to get rid of the rider. Lilith led the way into the dense forest.  
  
"Sam, Lilith, and I have to get to Bree. Quickly." Said Frodo in response to Mary's inquisition.  
  
"Right then. Huckleberry Ferry." They started running again, Lilith and Frodo behind the rest. Frodo cause he was slow, and Lilith because the must protect her brother. They finally made it to the Ferry, and were on their way to Bree.  
  
@@@@ Later at the Prancing Pony @@@@  
  
Butterbur was talking to some men when he noticed four drenched little ones, and an elf come inside and wait at the counter.  
  
A man in the shadows also saw their entrance, and knew that this was the company that he was to take care of. He sighed inwardly as he saw the elf; she would be a challenge. He could tell, the mischief in her eyes didn't lie, even if she knew what was coming her way.  
  
Lilith swept her eyes over the room. She noticed a man in the shadows staring at them, but then so were quite a few other men. She sighed. She didn't want Frodo's or the others first impression of men to be horrible, that was far from the truth. They just didn't have the kind of unity that the Hobbits do.  
  
"Gandalf? Gandalf. Haven't seen 'im for six months." Said the innkeeper. They all ordered a drink, and sat down right across from the shadowed stranger (come on, you all know who it is). What occurred next was a little unsettling to the other three hobbits. Lilith just laughed at Frodo. He would be here soon. She saw 'Strider' go over to a table where Frodo just appeared. He grabbed him and pushed him up the steps.  
  
"Sam, Merry, Pippin. Come on." Whispered Lilith into their ears. The four bust into the room Lilith heard Frodo's voice coming from.  
  
"Get away or I'll 'ave you for supper!" Threatened Sam. Merry had a candle, Pippin a chair, and Lilith had her bow ready. 'Strider' seethed his sword, while Lilith returned her bow and arrow to their rightful places. Pippin put down his chair, and Sam put his hands to his sides, while Merry put the candle on the table.  
  
"You have a stout heart young hobbit. That will not be enough." He said.  
  
**** Later ****  
  
The four hobbits were asleep. Three at the head, while Frodo slept on the foot nestled safely in Lilith's arms behind him. Lilith wasn't asleep, she didn't need it, so she asked the question's that were on her mind.  
  
"Strider?" she asked softly, as not to scare him.  
  
"Yes, um, uh,"  
  
"Lilith. I was wondering. What is you're real name?" Aragorn didn't have time to answer; the four hobbits awoke to the sound of the Black Riders.  
  
"What are they?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Nazgul, or Ring Wraiths as you will. They always feel the presence of The Ring. They will never stop, until they are killed or the Ring destroyed. They will hunt you into the next life if they could. Once men, now monsters." He said this looking out the window, watching them leave. "Get some rest. You will have trouble keeping up if you do not." The five laid down again, with Frodo curled up in Lilith's arms. Lilith's head on top of his, she looked at 'Strider' in wonderment, then fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please Review, you don't have to but please, do. Fantasy 


	3. Back to Rivendell

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR's but I own my original characters. I also read this one fic where an elf is raised by the Hobbits so it is kind of like that. I hope no one minds because I'm impatient and couldn't wait so here is my story.  
  
Author's Note: If in Middle-Earth they didn't have shirts that look like halter-tops. Well now they do. And please don't flame me, this is my first LOTR's fanfic. Thank ya much!(((  
  
P.S.: Sorry about any missed spelled words.  
  
P.P.S.: Some great new ideas came to me so I replaced the origanl first chapter with this one. Lilith went with Bilbo on his adventures, so she knows how to fight. On the adventures she meet Boromir, Arwen, and Gimli in their respected homes, and became great friends with them. Ok? Cool.  
  
1st I'd like you to read my six original character profiles so you'll know who I'm talking about in the rest of my chapters please.  
  
Name: Lilith Baggens/ Nerissa Riverwind  
  
Name Meanings: Lilith- Spirit of the night, Nerissa- Daughter of the Sea.  
  
Species: ½ elf, ½ farie  
  
Hair Color: Dirty Blond  
  
Hair Style: Back in a tight pony tail w/ three tendles framing her face on each side  
  
Eyes: Hazel w/ specks of light blue, gold, and terquios.  
  
Info: Lilith is the daughter of Lady Galadriel, and the King of the Faries. She is the first princess of the Farie Kingdom, and is to take over both the throne of the Elevs, and the Farie Kingdom. She doesn't care much for Mirkwood Elves but is being forced to marry one of the Mirkwood Princes. She has meet only three of them and will meet Legolas at the Council of Elrond.  
  
Name: Aleka ?  
  
Name Meaning: Aleka- Defender of Human kind.  
  
Speacies: Human  
  
Hair Color: Raven Black  
  
Hair Style: Chin length  
  
Eyes: Dark Brown  
  
Info: Aleka is the Princess of Gondor, little sister to Aragorn, and Daughter of Arathorn. She was riased by the Faries, the King, and her best friend is Luana, who is like a sister to her. She was trianed in the art of sword fighting.  
  
Name: Luana Castella  
  
Name Meaning: Luana- Female warrior  
  
Speacies: Farie  
  
Hair Color: Golden Blond  
  
Hair Style: Long, and wavey  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Info: Being the second princess to the Faries, Luana is a great fighter, and has a calm spirit. Yet she can be deciving, and pull a prank on just about anyone. Since Faries are born with wings she has a love for hights, and she has come into her full power so she has a jewl of multiple colors on her forhead, that is in the skin. Women faries, who are the warriors of their people, usally wear a hood type cloak, except it has arms and only goes 4 inches past their chest, they do not ware it in battle, nor when a war in going on, it shows they are ready and willing to fight.  
  
Name: Khalida Silverwood  
  
Name Meaning: Khalida- Immortal, Everlasting.  
  
Speacies: Elf  
  
Hair Color: Bleach Blond  
  
Hair Style: Long, and Striaght  
  
Eyes: Light Blue  
  
Info: She is a loyal warrior, and servant to the kingdom of Mirkwood. She is best friends w/ Legolas and is with him everyday, normaly.  
  
Name: Shasa ?  
  
Name Meaning: Shasa- Precious water  
  
Speacies: Dwarf  
  
Hair Color: Redish/ Brown  
  
Hair Style: Long Briad.  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Info: Shasa is the only daughter to Gimli, and she is wise beyond her years. She is good with her axe and can run quite a ways without loosing breath, thanks to playing with Lilith when she was young.  
  
  
  
Name: Sylvia Brook  
  
Name Meaning: Sylvia- From the Forest  
  
Speacies: Hobbit  
  
Hair Color: Brown  
  
Hair Style: Mid. Length, and Curly.  
  
Eyes: Green  
  
Info: She's a mystious Hobbit who comes to the council as the Hobbit represinitive. No one in the shire knows her, and her family is only a legend in Hobbiton. She can use a short sword well, and has the brians of a wizard, but she is very cold hearted, and is depressed deeply.  
  
NOW ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Prophecy  
  
Chapter 3: Back to Rivendel  
  
  
  
"Nazgul, or Ring Wraiths as you will. They always feel the presence of The Ring. They will never stop, until they are killed or the Ring destroyed. They will hunt you into the next life if they could. Once men, now monsters." He said this looking out the window, watching them leave. "Get some rest. You will have trouble keeping up if you do not." The five lay down again, with Frodo curled up in his sister's arms. Lilith's head on top of his, she looked at 'Strider' in wonderment, then fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
@@@ Next Morning @@@  
  
"Come, we must leave. We must get as far as possible in the daylight hours." Said Strider picking up his pack. The others, following his lead.  
  
"How could we possibly know if this 'Strider' is a friend to Gandalf." Asked Mary in distrust.  
  
"Mary, the only choice left is to trust him." Said Frodo  
  
"So, where ar' we goin'?" asked Sam.  
  
"To Rivendell, Sam." Replied Lilith.  
  
"How do you know this, Mistress Elf?" asked Aragorn  
  
"I've been there before. I wonder how Arwen, and Lord Elrond are?" She asked to her self. Aragorn had a look of shock on his face.  
  
"You know the Lady Arwen?"  
  
"Yes, what did I just say?" Lilith asked as if he didn't have a clue. They were silent for the majority of the trip, at least to Aragorn.  
  
$$$ Later $$$  
  
"This used to be the Watch Tower of Amul Sul. It is here we shall rest." Aragorn said to them. When they got up to their camp sight for the night, Aragorn had given them each a short sword. "I will go look around. You stay here."  
  
"I'm going with you, I'm curious of this place." Said Lilith.  
  
&&& After Frodo got stabbed &&&  
  
"Frodo," Lilith whispered. "Stay with me, please." She had unshed tears in her eyes. Strider and Sam were looking for Kings Foil. "Frodo?"  
  
Sam returned with no luck. Strider came back with Arwen and her horse, though Lilith did not notice until she heard Elfish words. She looked up and saw her long time friend, Arwen. "He's not going to last," She said looking into Lilith's eyes. "We must get him to my father."  
  
Strider and Arwen started talking in Elvis, then Lilith saw Arwen get onto her horse. "Arwen," she said. "Please, take care of my brother." She looked beseechingly into Arwen's eyes. Full of trust, courage, and will. Nodding, Arwen took off. Not looking behind her.  
  
*** Rivendell ***  
  
Once they were in the great city of Rivendell, Lilith ran to Frodo's room. She kneeled by his side, taking his hand in hers. "Hello, Gandalf. Master Elrond, and Lady Arwen." She said sadly, "I was not able to protect him." She started to cry.  
  
"Now, now Lilith. It was not your fault. He will be well soon." Said Gandalf.  
  
"Than I shall stay by his side until he wakes." She vowed.  
  
Days past, and she had not slept or eaten. She refused all invitations for others to watch over him so she could eat and sleep.  
  
"Nerissa Riverwind, go and get some sleep." Gandalf gently ordered her.  
  
"I will not, Gandalf." Lilith replied. Her eyes on the still body, that lay on the bed.  
  
"Lilith, if you keep this up we shall have to worry about you more than Frodo." Said Bilbo, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Uncle Bilbo," She sighed. "You do not understand. I failed. I swore to protect my brother, and I failed." Tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
'If she keeps this up, she will die from grief. All will be lost.'- Gandalf  
  
"You leave me no choice, Nerissa." Gandalf said. He chanted a few words, and her head fell onto the bed. "She will wake 5 minutes after Frodo awakes."  
  
### 5 days later ###  
  
"We will hold a council to decide what we shall do with the ring in two days time. Get some rest, both of you." Elrond said, speaking to Lilith and Frodo with his serious, no nonsense face.  
  
"Lilith, I'm scared." Frodo looked at his older sister for support. She smiled that smile that could get a rock to melt.  
  
"Why, Frodo? Every thing is going to be all right, just wait. Everyone will be fine." She took Frodo into a warm comforting hug.  
  
"I don't think so Lily. I think we're in for more than we bargained for." He predicted. Lilith had no idea what he was talking about, but she could tell that it worried him. She put her chin atop of Frodo's crown as a sign of comfort.  
  
"Well than, what ever it is, I'm with you all the way little brother. All the way." She whispered to him.  
  
@@@ That moment at the Entrance of Rivendell @@@  
  
^ Boromir ^  
  
Boromir rode into Rivendell as fast as he could. He had wanted to see the mystic Elven City his dear friend and trainer had talked of long ago. What he saw was as she had described to him. Her quirkiness had her throw in some false statements about elves though. Ah, yes. She would never be a true elf, she wouldn't be able to handle it, and she just couldn't be serious for long. Her nature of a hobbit was mischief, and she created it, though she was a very valuable warrior, she will always be mischievous.  
  
He wondered how his old friend was doing. She was probably as beautiful as ever, knowing her elven blood. He smiled, he missed her deeply.  
  
^ Gimli ^  
  
Gimli strode purposefully into Rivendell, with Sylvia and the rest of the Dwarf representatives behind him. He looked at the city, seeing if it passed his inspection. He glowered it had passed.  
  
Shasa looked at her father, she knew he had wanted to nag the Elves on their poor construction work, but they had done a fine job, even without the Dwarves help. She smiled at the natural beauty of the place. Its smell reminded her of Lilith and the play times they had when she was young. Shasa missed her terribly. She wanted to see her friend and Bilbo again; she wanted to go with them on their adventures. She sighed, she had trained hard to become the warrior that she is, now she will never see either of them again. She remembered when she had asked her how she was so perfect; Lilith had laughed and said,  
  
"Me, perfect? Never! I was not raised by elf's you know." They had laughed and made fun of the Mirkwood elves together for hours, they could make all the Dwarves laugh at their antics and how true they were. She missed those days.  
  
^ Legolas ^  
  
He rode into his second home with wonder at its beauty, still. He had been coming here his whole life and still it felt new, and exotic. He could feel different auras then the last he was here. 'New Elves' He mused. He looked to his left and saw a human man come on his Steed furiously impatient to get here. His fellow kin came up behind him, remembering their times here as well. Khalida, a blond, female elf who was amazing to the eye and at speed, looked at him and smiled slightly. They had been friends since forever, and they could practically read one another's mind.  
  
Now looking to his right, he sighed as he saw ten dwarves come in through the gates. It was something that the people of Mirkwood were notorious for, harassing the dwarves that lived close to his City. The vary Dwarves that had just come through the gates. This was not a good sign.  
  
^ Normal ^  
  
~~~ Later on that night ~~~  
  
Legolas was walking around the beautiful garden of Rivendell when he came to a secluded area that held a marvelous waterfall and pool that he remembered well. He had shared many a memory with this place. He deemed this place his privately, for he spent most of the night here before he ventured onto his own chambers.  
  
When he got there he was faced with something he had never seen in 'his' spot before. A beautiful maiden, that had to be an elf, was under the waterfall, naked. He found it hard to resist the temptation of the maiden, but he had incredible self-control.  
  
"It's not polite to stare you know." She said I her musical voice, "and I'm only half elf." She turned around, not afraid if he saw her for all she was. "Who are you?" She eyed him carefully then she dived into the pool of water in front of the rock she was standing on.  
  
TBC.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please Review, you don't have to but please, do.  
  
Fantasy 


End file.
